New Memories
by Ultimate DBZ Fan
Summary: Goku is away training for the arrival of the androids while Chichi searches through her old clothes and finds something far more fun than any fight...


**A/N: This takes place during the training period after Goku has returned from Namek but before the appearance of the androids. Lemons Galore right here so read carefully!**

"Oh I wish those stupid androids would hurry up and appear! Then my boys could beat them up and come home." Chichi said to herself. She was in the midst of doing some spring cleaning in the Son home while her husband and son were out training.

"I mean really." She huffed. "First he dies, then he comes back to life, and as soon as he does he runs off and ends up in the hospital just to leave and decide to stay away for ages after that!" Chichi was growing tired of spending her youthful years alone at home with no husband to keep her company. It certainly was not how she had pictured her married life when she was a little girl.

"And now he's back again…" she sighed, a familiar warm feeling started to swell in her nether regions as she thought of how hunky Goku had looked when he first showed her his super saiyan form. A crimson streak crossed her pale cheeks as the memory came back to her.

**Chichi's Memory**

He had just gotten back from space and she had immediately jumped him with a shower of affection and anger. "I'm sorry I've been gone so long Chichi." He had said. "I promise to be here more often…as soon as we've beaten the androids in three years."

"What? Three years? You mean to tell me that the first thing you want to say to me when you get back is that you're leaving again!" She had screamed. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Was she ever going to be able to settle down with her husband before her looks left her? Or was she doomed to waste away all alone?

"Hey, I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be." He said putting his hand behind his head. "Say, before I go; wanna see the new trick I learned on Namek?" he had said with a smile.

She had crossed her arms indignantly. "Goku I don't care for whatever little moves you might have lear-"suddenly Goku transformed in a super saiyan right before her eyes. "What the?" she gasped.

Goku ripped off the top half of his clothes and smirked. "See. Pretty cool huh? I get waaaay stronger like this. And my hair goes blonde too!"

Chichi had barely heard him speak. The whole time that he had been talking she had been staring at his bulging muscles. They were far bigger than she remembered. "I bet he could snap me in half with one finger." She thought to herself. A blush crossed her cheeks. "I wonder what else got bigger…"

Unfortunately for Chichi it was at that moment that Goku took flight to meet up with Gohan and Piccolo for more training. "Bye Chichi! I'll be back in a week for more food okay!" Goku called as he flew off and out of sight.

Chichi had been left standing there, horny as hell and with her only chance at release no longer in view.

**Present**

Chichi sighed to herself. She felt the feeling in her hips grow some more as she visualized the images of Goku's nude torso. The young woman shook it off and got back to work. "No need to get myself all worked up when there is work to be done!" she said trying to distract herself with more housework.

Chichi worked her way into the back closet of her bedroom; pulling out everything she could, the woman accidentally hit a small box, sending a cloud of dust into the air.

"Achoo!" she sneezed. "Wow. I have to be more careful. I can't afford to get dust everywhere and have to redo this whole room again." It was then that the box caught her eye. "What's this?" It was a purple box with her father's crest inscribed in gold on top. Opening the purple box she saw something that she didn't think she'd ever see again.

"Oh Kami would you look at that! It's my old combat bikini!" she nearly screamed in delight. It looked just like it had when she was little. Sure it was a little dusty from sitting around for so long, but with a little elbow grease it would be as good as new.

Chichi sat down on her bed and got to work cleaning off her old armor. "There. All done." Looking at her handiwork she couldn't help, but remember the adventures she had gone on in the old scraps of metal and cloth. "I can't believe this is what Dad got for me to wear! Mom had so many nice dresses like this one." She said feeling the soft material of her mother's blue Chinese dress. "I guess it makes sense since he did train under Roshi after all, but still."

A thought crossed her mind. "I wonder if it still fits... I was a bit of a chubby girl after all; maybe I can still squeeze into this thing without breaking it." She quickly looked around. "Ah, they're not coming home until dinner anyway." Deciding it was safe. Chichi unbuttoned the front of her Chinese dress, the silky fabric peeling away from her supple body as she shrugged it off.

Looking at her purple bra and panties she couldn't help, but think they'd get in the way. "I guess I better take these off too." She giggled. Chichi had never been this bold before undressing in the middle of the day with the window wide open and all. Chichi unsnapped her bra, letting it fall to the ground as her firm C cups bounced out, happy to be free as it was rare that she ever undressed besides to take a shower. She cupped them in her hands, rubbing the hardening peaks between her fingers as she did. She knew she didn't have the biggest chest, certainly not as big as Bulma's, but no one could ever say they weren't great. "Too bad they'll go to waste before Goku ever decides to appreciate them." She sighed letting her breasts drop, not that they sagged at all.

"And now for the panties." She knew she had to be making too big a deal out of undressing, but it just felt so naughty. Sliding the thin material down her long legs, she couldn't help but gasp as a cool breeze blew in the window struck her directly on her well groomed slit. "Ooo!"

"Ahh!" she stretched her arms as she started to get used to the lack of clothing. "I'm probably so nervous about undressing because I never know if that old pervert Roshi is going to come by on that flying turtle of his."

She blushed as she inspected her sexy body. She wasn't as toned as she used to be, but she still had a pair of killer thighs and a jiggly bum that would make even the biggest breast-man drool. "I bet Roshi would love to be here now." She giggled again. The experience was getting just too much for the house wife as she had begun to leak a small trail of juices down her thigh.

"Enough of that. I need to hurry up and try this on before the guys get back" she said looking at the sun that was beginning to set, its orange rays shimmered through the tree branches next to her window as the cool breeze continued to tickle her pussy.

Skipping over to the bed, Chichi picked up the bikini bottoms of her armor. "Time to see if this gal's still in shape." She said apprehensively. The bottoms slid up her soft legs with relative ease, it took a little effort on her part to move them past her strong thighs before they slipped into place. "Oh my!" she laughed as she looked at herself in the mirror. The bikini hugged her curves like nothing she had ever worn before. Her pussy was cupped in the front while her ass was being squeezed in the back, her plump cheeks sticking out at the bottom.

"If that's what those look like, I don't think I really want to put the top on…" Fighting past her negative thoughts, Chichi unhooked the rear clasp of the top and slid it on. "Real tight fit" she thought. With immense effort, the young mother was able to close the clasp that held the bikini armor together. "Now. To see how I loo—"she stopped when she saw herself in the mirror.

"Oh Kami. I look like one of Krillin's girlfriends!" Chichi couldn't believe how tight the top was on her chest. While the bottoms were an easier fit because of her past weight, she had been flat the last time she had worn this…, but she certainly wasn't now. Her large C cups squished up and out of the top of the bikini as they were trapped between the armor and her. The tops were completely exposed as they started to turn a light pink color from the pressure.

"Time to finish up." She thought. Chichi quickly slipped on the boots, gloves and helmet before finally attaching the cape in the back. Looking back at the mirror she struck an action pose that was awfully similar to a few that would be done by Videl in the years to come. Holding her hand up to her face in a sideways peace sign Chichi smiled brightly at her reflection when she noticed it wasn't just her reflection staring back at her.

"GOKU!" she gasped, spinning around and trying to cover her extremely exposed body. The bikini covered only the barest of essentials so her delicious midriff was completely in the open. "What are you doing back so early? I don't make usually make dinner for another hour!" Chichi couldn't get over how embarrassed she was.

Chichi's mind was going wild as her husband just stood there staring at her. "Oh my Kami! Oh my Kami! How could I be so stupid to try this on? Now he's seen it and he'll probably lose all respect for me. I cover myself for all these years and act like a respectable woman just to go and throw it all away with something as dumb as wearing something so skimpy!"

Chichi's mind was brought to a screeching halt as she was firmly grabbed by the saiyan. She opened her eyes to see his dark orbs staring right back into hers. A look of pure love mixed with animal lust adorned their deep pools as she took in his sweaty scent. Most women were repelled by the smell of a good workout, but considering her history being around martial artists, Chichi had grown to associate it with a sexy man rather than a disgusting one.

As she stood there in his hold, slowing smelling his masculine scent; Goku decided to speak. "Chichi…you dressed up like this for me?" he said as his eyes traced down her fragile form.

"Wha—"she managed to get out before he interrupted her.

"I knew you must have been getting lonely not having me around and all, and I was going to do everything you wanted when the androids were defeated, but this…I don't think I can wait that long now." He licked his lips.

Chichi was taken aback for a moment before adjusting to the situation. Maybe dressing up like this wasn't such a bad idea after-all. Besides, he certainly didn't seem to lose respect for her, if anything he seemed to only want her more. Looking back down at her body, her breasts being pushed straight up by the cold metal armor, she couldn't help but get an idea.

"Of course I did this for you dear." She cooed as she wiggled free of his loosening grip. "I wanted to give you a reward for being so noble and protecting the earth. After-all, I never got to thank you for all the times you've saved us now have I?" she grinned with a perverted look on her face, nudging closer against him as she spoke.

Goku reached behind his head with one hand. "Well there were all those times in the hospital when I couldn't move." He grinned. "Those were the best blowjo—"the hard-headed man was stopped as Chichi reached up and pressed her soft lips against his hard ones.

"Mmmpf mmmooommm mhhm mhhhm" he continued to try and talk before her tongue wrestled his to the floor of his mouth.

"I'm done with old memories for today" she thought with a grin. "Time to make some new ones!" Chichi thought deepening the kiss. She used her experienced tongue to lead Goku's in a desperate chase around his mouth before his saiyan side took over. Catching her tongue with his, he pushed in back out, catching it between his lips.

"Mhhhmmmm" Chichi moaned as her husband sucked on her tongue as his gained entry to her mouth. Her wet muscle was soon pinned helplessly to the side of her mouth as the saiyan ravished her, running his hot tongue along her teeth and under her tongue, he savored her taste as it had been so long since he had relished something so sweet.

The couple made out like horny teenagers for what seemed like hours before they finally had to part for air. "Oh Goku…" she panted. "It's been far too long!" She looked him up and down, thinking of which part of his muscular body she wanted to sample first.

Suddenly the two heard a pair of feet land outside, shortly followed by another, heavier pair. "Oh no!" Chichi gasped. Wrapping the cape around as much of her as she could, although all she did was turn and expose her juicy butt.

Goku had to tear his eyes away from the new dish as he had to deal with the new arrivals and fast! "Hold on Chii'ch. It's just Gohan and Piccolo. I'll get rid of them." He tried to console her as he climbed out the window.

"Just Piccolo!" she nearly shouted. "I don't want that guy seeing me like this! I'm basically naked!" Goku gave her the signal to quiet down before leaving.

"Hey, Dad!" Gohan greeted his father on the front lawn, in no way in sight of the window. "You really took off back there. Mr. Piccolo and I could barely keep up!" Gohan grinned at his father's speed. He felt so proud to have the strongest dad on the planet.

Piccolo stepped toward the saiyan with a look of disgust on his face. "You really left us back there…anything inside that you REALLY wanted to get to before we got here?" he frowned. The Namekian's super hearing had allowed him to hear everything Chichi had said. He knew Goku's wife was naked in the house, which was probably why he had taken off as fast as he did.

"Ughh! This was the last thing he would ever have wanted to run into...but maybe he could get a little payback for that little stint Goku pulled when he left them behind. "Hmm. Something smells good in there." Piccolo said nonchalantly.

"Oh boy! Has Mom made dinner early?" Gohan said his voice full of excitement. "Come on Dad, let's go eat!" Gohan went to grab his father's hand and drag him inside when he realized that his dad wasn't going anywhere.

Goku had figured out what Piccolo was doing and he didn't appreciate his interfering with him getting laid. "No Gohan. Your mother hasn't started yet. In fact she decided that we haven't trained enough to deserve a meal."

Gohan looked at his father in shock. "Really? Because that sure doesn't sound like Mom."

"I know right? She said that if you're going to slack off on your studying, you have to train harder to deserve food." Goku said in a serious tone.

"Okay, now that sounds like Mom." Gohan chuckled.

"Okay then. Now Gohan. I'll be staying back with your mother for a while and helping her set things up while you and Piccolo train some more." Goku patted his son on the head.

"Right Dad. How much longer should we train for?" Gohan asked curiously.

"For as long as Piccolo wants." Goku replied. "After-all, he's going to want to train a lot more to burn off all the sacred water that he's been taking from Korin's tower" Goku gave Piccolo a knowing look.

Piccolo's composure suddenly went from his usual stoic look to one of complete panic. "You said you wouldn't tell the cat!" Piccolo wheezed.

"I haven't and I won't if you guys train all night. Right?" Goku said to the panicking Namekian.

Piccolo looked at Goku with a look of fear. "Right. Come on Gohan. We need to train far away from here!" Piccolo shouted before jetting off and heading for the wastelands with Gohan in hot pursuit.

"Bye Dad!" Gohan waved as he left.

Goku waved back with a smile on his face. "That Piccolo. Just can't put down the sauce." He smiled as he used instant transmission to teleport back into his bedroom.

"AHH!" shouted Chichi is surprise. Not expecting her husband to appear so suddenly.

"Calm down Chii'ch. It's just me. Now…where were we?" he said in a deep, husky tone as he threw his upper clothing off.

"Right here!" Chichi playfully shouted as she tackled him to the floor.

"Hey Chichi!" Goku laughed as his wife moved over him. Licking his toned pecs before sucking on a hard nipple. She loved it when he was like this. Just a big brick of muscle and masculinity that she could feast on. She traced her fingers through the grooves between his muscles, outlining both pecs before moving down to his exposed 6 pack.

The house wife simply could not get enough of him as she licked each pack, counting from one to six as she made each one shine. Looking down she realized there wasn't much fabric left between her and the pillar that was now sticking up inside her husband's pants.

"Oh Goku!" she mewled. Is this all because of little ol' me?" She moved her hand up and down over the bulge in his pants as she spoke.

Goku's reply was to grab her and crash his lips back into hers for another rough and blissful kiss. It was like something from one of the smutty romance novels that Bulma had given her. His tongue once again penetrated her mouth and searched out her's before licking it into submission.

Chichi had to will herself away from the kiss to get back to the task at hand. The task being getting herself a cream soda.

She felt Goku clutch at her breast-plate as she moved back. Slapping the hand away she wagged her finger at him. "Not yet. Before you get to eat; I need a drink." She grinned as a deep blush crossed her husband's face as he realized what she wanted from him. Blowjobs were Goku's favorite sex act and Chichi was second to none in giving them. If she wasn't so modest, he'd enter her into a contest for it.

Chichi smiled as she got to her husband strained pants. She gingerly pulled at the waistband before snaking a small hand inside. It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for. Goku's long member had to have been 10 inches long. Chichi sure knew how to pick em' as if having a hunky husband wasn't enough, she had picked one that could put elephants to shame with what he walked around with.

"Ahhh! Chichi!" Goku gasped as she took a firm hold on his hard member, her hand easily sliding up and down its length from all the sweat and precum that covered it.

"Someone's excited." Chichi giggled, pressing a gloved hand to her mouth as the other worked its way along the hard shaft. Her hand grasped the saiyan's meat before letting go and reaching in further to fondle his sweaty balls. "Mhhhmmm. I wonder how you taste right now Goku." Chichi sighed as she looked up at her husband. Goku was sweating bullets, his wife may have been sexy, but Kami was she a tease!

"Chii'ch! Please!..." Goku moaned.

Deciding she had tortured the saiyan enough, Chichi pulled her hand out and grabbed a firm hold of his pants. They were so worn from the training, all it took was a firm pull on her part and they were easily ripped to pieces. Now free from its confines, Goku's cock sprang free, flopping into the air like a tower still oozing drops of precum that trickled down the shaft before being lost in the forest of dark hair below.

Chichi licked her lips in delight. She wasn't going to be thirsty for years after this. Chichi pulled off the boots and gloves of her armor before grasping his cock with both hands. The feel of her bare fingers on his stiff cock nearly sent the poor man over the edge right then and there!

"I've waited far too long for this." Chichi giggled as she directed the large purple head into her drooling mouth. A look of pure bliss passed over both their faces as Chichi gobbled up her husband's moist cock.

"OOOOOOOAAAHHHH! CHICHI!" Goku moaned loudly as she sucked hard on his swollen head.

She was loving this! Hearing the loud screams coming from her husband as she savored his meaty log was simply too much! She stuffed more and more of his thick log into her sweet mouth with a smile on her face. Her sweet tongue, although battered from its duels with Goku's was now set loose upon his defenseless member as she licked all around, running it up and down the underside of his shaft before circling the tip. She loved to work the slit at the top, prying him for more precum before he would shoot his hefty load down her throat.

"Just a bit more…" she thought to herself as she cupped his balls in her small hands, massaging the fleshy sacks, urging them to release their treasures to her.

Suddenly Chichi's mouth was pulled open wider as Goku screamed. His muscles grew much more massive, his hair turned golden, and his cock grew another three inches as his girth also grew as the saiyan became super.

"CHICHIIIIIII!" Goku bellowed as his super saiyan cock shot a monumental load into his young wife's mouth.

She tried her hardest to catch it all, but the force was simply too much. Chichi was pushed back up against the opposite wall as she was hit by large globs of her husband's cum before it finally subsided.

The super saiyan was left panting on the floor, desperately trying to regain his breath as was his wife, now covered in cum and horny as a teenager in a dirty movie. Chichi looked at her armor. "Aww I had just cleaned this up…I guess I'll just have to clean it again." She said as she started to lick the cum off herself.

Goku somehow managed to stand up. That blowjob was as tiring as his fight with Frieza, the only difference being that he wanted to push through the exhaustion for a better reason that victory. "Goku!" Chichi gasped as her husband picked her up and set her on her feet.

"Ever since I was a kid I've always wondered how you ever managed to take this armor off." He said with a voice full of lust. "Now I get to find out." He stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth as he felt around her breastplate before finding the clasp on the back. "Just like her bras" he thought. He had originally just ripped the bras when the clasp didn't work, but had to stop doing that because she would always get angry about it. Now he knew exactly how to open one.

As the clasp opened, Goku stared at her plush breasts, the bright pink flesh still pressed up in the bikini now relaxed as the armor fell away from her frame, letting her soft bosoms bounce out, returning to their original round shape and pale white color.

Chichi blushed as her husband grabbed her soft breasts in his hard hands. Despite all the naughty things she did in the bedroom, being touched was still all it took to bring a crimson tinge to her delicate face. Her blush only deepened when Goku commented on them.

"Wow…I think they're even bigger than the last time I saw them…" Goku grinned as he softly squeezed the heavenly boobies, feeling their pillowy smooth skin as he moved them around.

"Ahh! Goku don't say things like that!" Chichi blushed. Only to let out a long sigh when the man tweaked her hardened buds.

Chichi fell back when her husband held up with one arm. "Don't worry. I won't let you fall." He smiled reassuringly as he ducked down to take one pink nub into his mouth.

"Ooooah!" Chichi moaned as Goku's tongue returned the favor that hers had done for him as he circled her helpless nipple. He sucked as much of her boobflesh into his mouth as he could, rolling the nipple between his lips while his tongue continued its wonderful assault.

"Gokuuuuu!" she sighed in pleasure as the saiyan played with her other breast with his free hand, making sure to sensually rub the undersides of her breasts where he knew they were the most sensitive, eliciting moan after moan from the raven-haired beauty.

Chichi would have long fallen over if Goku hadn't been holding her up, her legs felt like jelly, and all from what he was doing to her breasts!

After minutes of torture, Goku finally seemed somewhat satisfied with his handiwork on her breasts. They were both a pale pink and covered in suckle marks and saliva as evidence of his desire for them; he traced his way down her body.

"Heheh I guess I better lay you down before you go and topple over on me!" Goku joked as he set his panting wife down on their bed, her lower body still handing off the edge.

"Now I think it's time I go fishing." Goku smiled as he slowly reached down the front of his wife's bikini bottoms.

She immediately let out a long gasp as his hand found its target. Cupping the soft mound, Goku slid his hand up and down her sex, feeling his hand quickly becoming soaked in her sweet nectar.

Grazing over her swelling clit, Goku retrieved his hand before running his tongue along his strong fingers. "Mmmmmmm. You taste delicious Chichi." He smiled lovingly at his now sweaty wife.

"Just…just hurry up Goku. I don't know how long I can wait." She panted at him.

Taking it as a sign, Goku lifted up her meaty thighs and slowly pulled the last of her bikini down her soft legs before tossing it aside with a loud "clang" as it hit the wall.

He could feel her pulse as he neared her seeping slit. "This is going to be way better than dinner." He thought to himself as he grabbed a firm hold of her thighs, appreciating how soft and generous they were before sliding them over his shoulders so that his head sat between. Looking down at her raven fur, he couldn't help, but marvel at with beauty before shoving his tongue deep into her dripping folds.

"OOOAAAAAHHH!" Chichi screamed as she shoved her pussy deeper into her husband's face the force of her bucking knocked her helmet off her head, the piece of armor getting stuck in the wall behind her by the axe blade that adorned it.

Goku held her kicking legs steady as he cleaned each petal of its nectar before delving deeper in, his golden hair sticking up like a spire as he moved in.

Chichi was in a stat e of pure ecstasy. Finally, her needs were being attended to, and in ways that she had never dared to hope for.

Goku moved his hands up from her scrumptious thighs to her rarely noticed ass. It was hard to see because of the clothes she wore, but it was one of her best features. His fingers sank into the jiggling bongo drums as his nose was buried in her neatly trimmed fur. He deeply inhaled her heavenly scent as he continued his assault.

"Ooooh Goku! More! More!" Chichi screamed as the saiyan ran his tongue around the inside of her tunnel.

After deciding that she was clean enough, Goku's tongue returned to the surface where it immediately attacked her vulnerable clit, mashing it around his wet mouth, he massaged it with his strong tongue.

The sensations were simply too much for Chichi. He had managed to somehow hit every pleasure point she had down there. With one loud scream she let loose a torrent of her hot nectar into Goku's waiting maw.

He lapped up as much as he could, but leaving a fair amount on her. "She going to need all the lube she can get" he thought.

Chichi looked up right as Goku brought his dreadnaught-sized cock into position at her wet entrance.

"Are you ready to feel my super saiyan power pole?" He said with a wide grin. He had never had sex as a super saiyan before. An earth first he was sure.

"Are you still calling it your power pole?" she said rolling her eyes. "Some things just never change." she thought.

"I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled before easing the thick head into his wife's formerly neglected pussy.

"Ooooooohhh!" they sighed in unison as he entered her. Chichi braced herself for waves of pleasure as inch after inch enter her small body. Goku stopped when he felt the end of her. He still had several inches out, yet she was completely full. Boy, had he grown.

Looking down at his wife, he saw a face that spoke of both agony and pleasure.

"Don't worry Chii'ch. I'll make you feel great in a moment." He whispered down to her as he started slowly thrusting in and out of her.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Chichi sighed as Goku brought his super saiyan cock almost completely out, the head the only thing remaining in, before slamming himself back inside her over and over again.

Chichi's arms were above her head as she was rocked by the saiyan's powerful cock. Looking down at her, Goku saw that her breasts were bouncing out of control on her chest from the speed that he was ramming into her. He held onto each globe, sinking his fingers into the soft flesh as he manhandled them while plunging into her.

Chichi didn't know which way was up. Her body was being racked with pleasure from all sides as her muscular husband drove himself into her supple body repeatedly.

Goku relished in the loud slapping sounds that his balls made as they smacked her jiggling ass with each time he entered her. They were like an extra pair of hands playing the bongo drums while his real ones shook her maracas.

For a whole hour Goku rammed his cock into Chichi's sopping pussy, each time bringing each of them closer and closer to blissful climax. Suddenly, Goku felt Chichi's walls clench around his cock, bringing him to a grinding halt as they were both sent over the edge.

"GOOOKKKKUUUUU!" CHHIIIICHIIIII!" they screamed each other's names in harmony as they came together. Goku's hot seed shot into her as her nectar spilled out onto the bed, forever staining the clean covers. Goku's hair returned to its normal black shade as the rest of his body returned to its original, but still buff form.

They curled up on the bed, Goku's strong arms surrounding his wife as they snuggled up. They both felt continued warmth as Goku had not yet withdrawn himself from her wet hole. They had always preferred that he stay in her after sex. They felt so much more together that way.

"I know I train a ton, but I love you far more than any battle or tournament I could ever fight in." Goku said into his wife's ear, his voice making her shiver as the sound waves curled around her.

"I love you to Goku." Chichi breathed, now finally satisfied. "I hope you didn't damage my old armor too much. I was thinking of wearing it more often…" she teased with a perverted smile on her face.

Steam shot out of Goku's ears as he cuddled up against his blushing wife. It felt like they had just gotten married all over again. Just this time they didn't have a buffet… Not that he was complaining about the substitute. He grinned as they passed off into sleep, curled up on their damp bed as a cool breeze trickled in the window.

**Gohan's Training:**

"So. Mr. Piccolo." Gohan said, ducking a kick from the tall Namekian. "What was my Dad saying about Uncle Korin's water?"

Piccolo's face scrunched up with anger. "Nothing you little punk! Now take this!" He sent a spinning kick that sent Gohan flying high into the sky.

"AHHHHH! MR. PICCOLOOOO!" he wailed as he was sent flying to a cliff side.

"Damn Goku bringing up my water addiction in front of the kid." He thought back to what he had said back at the Son house. "I guess I should've known better than to push my luck with a saiyan when he had a woman to screw."

He looked down at the cliff side, waiting for Gohan to reemerge. "When are you going to learn how to dodge?!"

**A/N: I am quite proud of this. Been needing to do a good Goku/Chichi one since I don't see too many out there. The pairing was a request and I enjoyed writing every minute of it. So please REVIEW so that I can keep up the want to write!**


End file.
